Update 1.2.3
Update 1.2.3 was a minor update for . It was released for all platforms on October 18, 2017. See changelog, which was preceded by the build 1 changelog. New Marketplace Content Adventure Maps *''Block & Seek'' by Polymaps. *''Dr. Splice’s Lab Escape'' by 57Digital. *''Mystery Lands: Scary Chunks'' by Pathway Studios. *''The Cube Theater'' by Qwertyuiopthepie. *''The Haunted Neighborhood'' by PixelHeads. Worlds *''Fall Fest'' by Blockception. *''FightMe!'' By Pathway Studios. *''Land's End'' by Blockworks. *''SkyFair'' by Blockworks. Skin Packs *''Boo!'' by 57Digital. *''Cute But Spoopy'' by Eneija. *''Onsie'' by Eneija. *''The Boo Crew'' by Razzleberries. *''Lucha Libre'' by 57Digital. *''Spookfest'' by Irish. *''Sci-Fi Horror'' by Pathway Studios. *''Space Crew'' by InPvP. *''Spooky Skeleton'' by Blockception. Additions *Added a button to join a Realm using an invite code on the Friends tab, for platforms that can't click on Realms invite links. Tweaks * Pressing the A button on the Creative inventory will now place one item in the inventory, not a full stack. Pressing the Y button will place a full stack and X will clear the hotbar in Creative mode. Bug Fixes *iOS render distance is no longer limited to 6 chunks on higher memory devices. *Fixed an exploit that allowed child accounts to join servers when multiplayer permissions were disabled. *Fixed a crash when the game was suspended (Xbox One only). *Fixed a crash that occurred if a player with blocked multiplayer privileges was in a world and accepted an invite from another player (Xbox One only). *Fixed a crash that occurred when closing the skin picker. *Fixed a crash that occurred when loading world chunks. *Fixed a crash that occurred when using the crafting screen. *Fixed a crash that occurred when going through a Nether portal and then using a piston. *Fixed a crash that occurred when crafting items while a split-screen player joined (Xbox One only). *Fixed a crash when pressing OK on the disconnect message after suspending and resuming the game (iOS only). *Fixed a crash that occurred with Iron Golems on converted worlds. *Fixed a crash that occurred when using the command that caused to many spawned entities to fall. *Fixed a crash that occurred when using uppercase letters in commands. *Fixed a crash on low memory iOS devices. *The game will no longer freeze if a second player joins with split-screen while the first player controller is disconnected (Xbox One only). *Decreased the sensitivity of placing blocks. *The 'Sniper Duel' achievement is now unlockable (Xbox One only). *The 'Inception' achievement in now unlockable on all platforms. *Fixed an exploit that caused rails to be duplicated. *Fixed an exploit that caused Shulker boxes to be duplicated when broken by an explosion. *The Sign screen can now be closed if the cursor has been moved to the third line (iOS only). *Fixed worlds that were created on Xbox One not opening after being downloaded to another platform from Realms. *Fire Resistance effect will now properly protect players after quitting and rejoining a world. *The virtual keyboard no longer opens and can't be closed when opening Host Options (Fire TV only). *Fixed torches and other light sources giving off very little light when Smooth Lighting was enabled. *Attacking or mining with an enchanted book will no longer apply the book's enchantment. *Players can no longer be targeted by mobs before loading into a world or dimension. *Fixed an issue causing transparency issues on several skins. *Pressing the A button no longer cancels Elytra flight and will now make the player ascend. *Players will no longer cease climbing stairs and slabs while flying. *Fixed Iron Golems not causing enough Knockback effect. *Servers will no longer briefly appear on the Friends tab. *Heavy blocks no longer break when falling on leaf blocks. *Fixed the texture offset of Mooshroom's udder layer. *Cobweb will now drop as an item when cut with shears. *Sheep no longer emit two sounds when dying. *Food particles now appear when feeding animals. *Items renamed in an anvil that have been placed will now retain their names after being mined. *Several improvements to handling split-screen controller assignments (Xbox One only). *The game will no longer accept input from the previous controller after changing controllers while the game is suspended (Xbox One only). *Split-screen players are now correctly assigned after their controllers are disconnected and reconnect in a different order (Xbox One only). *Fixed Guardians not spawning in Ocean Monuments. *Leaves that have snow over them will no longer appear black. *Fixed an issue that could cause chat to freeze if there was a high amount of chat output. *Skulls can now be placed on the ground when a layer of snow is already there. *Endermen now take damage in filled cauldrons. *Doors, Wooden Buttons, Ladders and Fishing Rods can now be used as fuel in a Furnace. *Fixed some vines being destroyed when pressing right-click. *Fixed an incorrect controller tooltip when moving an item in the Creative inventory over the hotbar. *All mobs can now be spawned on water by players. *It's now easier to see the texture animation of flowing water. *Spider and Endermen eyes are now slightly visible when hit with invisibility potions. *Fixed no sound when filling a bottle with Dragon's Breath. *"Elytra Wings" are now referred to simply as "Elytra". *Players with Fire Resistance will now receive damage from lightning. *Fixed a constant green highlight on the inventory screen of tamable mobs. *Pumpkins and mob heads can now be equipped directly from the Creative inventory on Pocket UI. *When placing layered snow, only one block will now be taken from the inventory. *Flint and Steel no longer takes damage when hitting mobs. *Using Pick Block on giant mushrooms will no longer give unobtainable mushroom blocks. *Arrows that are picked up will now join an existing stack in the offhand slot, not creating a separate stack. *Minecarts and boats can no longer be destroyed by Ender Pearls. *Door and fence gates can now be placed on dirt path blocks. *Items moving in flowing water will no longer have jittery movement. *Dead bushes can now be replaced when placing blocks and items. *Decreased the hitbox size on crops. *The hitbox size of Nether Wart will now increase as it grows. *Increased the distance that the Enchantment Table book will open when a player approaches it. *Runes no longer float from bookshelves to the Enchantment Table at the same time. *Fixed graphical issues with the experience bar when the Candy Texture Pack is applied. *Banners will now wave when daylight cycle is disabled. *Light Gray Shulker Boxes now have the proper name. *Shulker Boxes now only give a full Redstone signal when filled with 27 full item stacks. *Top snow is now destroyed immediately after placing water or lava over it. *Food particles no longer come out of players' foreheads. *Crafting and container screens now close when a player takes from another player or mob. *It is no longer possible for players to place a block in the same space they are sneaking, causing them to fall. *Uncraftable and unobtainable items no longer appear in the Recipe Book in Survival mode. *The tooltip for Stone variants in the Recipe Book now properly show they're in the "Nature" category. *Split-screen GUI Scale is now saved separately from Fullscreen GUI Scale (Xbox One only). *Mooshroom now displays a particle effect when sheared. *Eating and drinking animations are now visible when a player is seen from third-person view while under the invisibility status effect. *Additional Map items are no longer lost when more than one Map is placed in an Anvil’s input slot while creating a Locator Map. *Fixed player's camera Y-value from flickering up/down when the player teleports. *Fixed "Custom" skin name appearing as placeholder text on player skin change notifications. *Fixed the left leg being rotated the wrong way on armor stand poses. *Items replaced by a command are now visible instantly in the inventory. *The "Choose Skin" text no longer flickers on the Skin Picker (Android only). *Scroll bars in menus no longer jitter when using the right stick to scroll. *Fixed low-speed movement occurring after controller thumbstick is released (VR only). *When pressing tab to complete a command, the choices are now sorted correctly. *Adding a 'damage_sensor' to an entity type no longer prevents from working. Category:Updates